Unfaithul
by jessiesgirl123
Summary: Gabi is cheating on Troy and Troy might know!Will their relationship be ruined foreverPLEASE read,it's actually good!
1. Troy!

**Unfaithful**

**Summary:Gabriella is cheating on Troy,and she's pretty sure that Troy knows.Will their relationship be ruined?Please read,it's actually good.SongFic:Unfaithful by Neyo and Rhianna.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything that has to do with High School Musical.I also don't own the song Unfaithful.**

**Chapter 1:Troy!**

_Story of my life searching for the right but it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul 'cause it seems that wrong really loves my company_

Gabriella sat on her bed,in tears.What was she doing to Troy?She loved him!But what about Daniel...

_He's more than a man and this is more than love the reason that the sky is blue  
The coulds are rollin' in because I'm gone again and to him I just can't be true_

Troy would die for her!He would do anything for her!She didn't deserve him...

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy I can see him dying_

Daniel was sweet and really cute and he was much smarter than Troy when it came to school.Why didn't he mind that Gabriella already had a boyfriend?Oh,thats right,he doesn't know...

_I don't want to do this anymore I don't want to be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside_

They were both wonderful people,and she loved them both so much,or did she?She wasn't so sure...

_I don't want to hurt him anymore I don't want to take away his life  
I don't want to be a murderer_

No!She didn't love Daniel!She loved Troy!Only Troy!She was going to get him back!But there was one slight problem.Troy might know that he hasn't been the only man...  
_  
_


	2. I Cant Believe It

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter Two:I Can't Believe It(The really,really,really short chapter)**

Troy couldn't believe it.He just couldn't believe it.Gabi was cheating on him!Gabriella was cheating on him...__


	3. How Could You Do This To Me?

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 3:How Could You Do This To Me?**

Troy sat in his room thinking about what he could have possibly done.

He was walking home from basketball practice,and he saw that guy kiss her.

Daniel,he thought his name was.Yeah,Daniel.That kid who sits in front of me in math class

"How could she cheat on me?"Troy thought."She said she loved me..."

Troy heard a knock on his door."Troy,can I come in?"Troy froze.It was Gabi

"Troy,are you there?I need to talk to you.It's important"

Troys heart sunk.He was sure she was gonna break up with him.

"Um,yeah sure,come in."He unlocked the door and let her inside.

"Hi"She said.She kissed him and then stared into his eyes.

"Listen troy,I haven't been completely honest with you lately"

Troy was more angry than he had ever been.He couldn't contain himself.He had to tell her off.

"You haven't been completely honest with me?You haven't been honest at all!I know your cheating on me!

"Troy,please calm down,let me explain."

"Yeah,explain!Explain how you could do this to me!

Gabi was tearing up."I don't know Troy,I was stupid!"

"Yeah,you were!I can't even look at you!Just go!Go with your stupid boyfriend!

"No troy,YOU'RE my boyfriend!"Gabriella cried.

"Not anymore.We're done!"Troy could hardly believe what he just said but he wasn't gonna take it back.

Gabriella looked heart broken.She ran out of the room.Troy sighed deeply.

He did the right thing...right...


	4. I Just Lost The Best Thing I Ever Had

**Unfaithful**

**Chapter 4:I Just Lost The Best Thing I Ever Had**

Gabriella ran home.She didn't care if people saw her crying.She only cared about what an idiot she had been and how much she hated herself for what she did.

When Gabriella reached her house,she saw her mother outside gardening.

"What's wrong baby?"Said Mrs.Montez.But Gabriella ignored her.She ran upstairs and slammed the door to her room shut.

"Why did I do this?Why am I so stupid?"She thought.She plopped down on her bed and hugged her pillow tight.

She needed to talk to someone.Someone who would understand.Taylor!She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Tays number.

Ring..ring...ring...

Taylor didn't know that Gabriella had been cheating on Troy.She had no idea how she was gonna take it.But she hoped that she would take it well.

"Hey Gabbi!Whats up?"Taylor had caller ID so she had automatically know it was Gabriella who had called.

"Um..not much is going on with me."Gabriella lied."Hey,do you know Daniel Cooker?

"Yeah.He's dating Alicia Mcgiver."

Gabriellas heart practically stopped.

"What?"When did they start dating?"

"Last week.Why do you care?"

"Um...I don't.Listen Tay I gotta go.See ya later."

"Ok,see ya."

Gabriella felt completely empty,broken,and lonely.She now knew how Troy felt and she started to feel sick with guilt.

She sat up on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.The same words kept echoing in her head.

"I just lost the best thing I ever had"

And that best thing was Troy


End file.
